The success of rotary drilling enabled the discovery of deep oil and gas reservoirs. The rotary rock bit was an important invention that made the success of rotary drilling possible. Only soft earthen formations could be penetrated commercially with the earlier drag bit, but the two-cone rock bit, invented by Howard R. Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 930,759, drilled the caprock at the Spindletop field, near Beaumont, Tex. with relative ease. That venerable invention within the first decade of this century could drill a scant fraction of the depth and speed of the modern rotary rock bit. The original Hughes bit drilled for hours, the modern bit drills for days. Modern bits sometimes drill for thousands of feet instead of merely a few feet. Many advances have contributed to the impressive improvements in rotary rock bits.
In drilling boreholes in earthen formations by the rotary method, rotary rock bits having one, two, or three rolling cutters rotatably mounted thereon are employed. The bit is secured to the lower end of a drillstring that is rotated from the surface or by downhole motors or turbines. The cutters mounted on the bit roll and slide upon the bottom of the borehole as the drillstring is rotated, thereby engaging and disintegrating the formation material to be removed. The roller cutters are provided with teeth that are forced to penetrate and gouge the bottom of the borehole by weight from the drillstring.
The cuttings from the bottom and sides of the borehole are washed away by drilling fluid that is pumped down from the surface through the hollow rotating drillstring, and are carried in suspension in the drilling fluid to the surface. The form and location of the teeth or inserts upon the cutters have been found to be extremely important to the successful operation of the bit. Certain aspects of the design of the cutters become particularly important if the bit is to penetrate deep into a formation to effectively strain and induce failure in the formation material.
The current trend in rolling cutter earth-boring bit design is toward coarser, more aggressive cutting structures or geometries with widely spaced teeth or inserts. These widely spaced teeth prevent balling and increase bit speed through relatively soft, low compressive strength formation materials such as shales and siltstones. However, large spacing of heel teeth or inserts permits the development of large "rock ribs," which originate in the corner and extend up the wall of the borehole. In softer, low compressive strength formations, these rock ribs form less frequently and do not pose a serious threat to bit performance because they are disintegrated easily by the deep, aggressive cutting action of even the widely spaced teeth or inserts.
In hard, high compressive strength, tough, and abrasive formation materials, such as limestones, dolomites and sandstones, the formation of rock ribs can affect bit performance seriously, because the rock ribs are not destroyed easily by conventional cutter action due to their inherent toughness and high strength. Because of the strength of these materials, tooth or insert penetration is reduced, and the rock ribs are not as easily disintegrated as in the softer formation materials. Rock ribs formed in high compressive strength, abrasive formation materials can become quite large, causing the cutter to ride up on the ribs and robbing the teeth or inserts of the unit load necessary to accomplish effective penetration and crushing of formation material.
Maintenance of the gage or diameter of the borehole and reduction of cutter shell erosion in hard, tough, and abrasive formations is more critical with the widely spaced tooth type of cutting structure, because fewer teeth or inserts are in contact with the borehole bottom and sidewall, and more of the less abrasion-resistant cutter shell surface can come into contact with the borehole bottom and sidewall. Rock ribs can contact and erode the cutter shell surface around and in between heel and gage inserts, sometimes enough to cause insert loss. Additionally, wear may progress into the shirttails of the bit, which protect the bearing seals, leading to decreased bearing life.
Provision of cutters with more closely spaced teeth or inserts reduces the size of rock ribs in hard, tough, and abrasive formations, but leads to balling, or clogging of cutting structure, in the softer formation materials. Furthermore, the presence of a multiplicity of closely spaced teeth or inserts reduces the unit load on each individual tooth and slows the rate of penetration of the softer formations.
As heel inserts wear, they become blunted and more of the cutter shell surface is exposed to erosion. Extensive cutter shell erosion leads to a condition called "rounded gage." In the rounded gage condition, both the heel inserts and the cutter shell surface wear to conform generally to the contours of the corner of the borehole, and the gage inserts are forced to bear the entire burden of maintaining a minimum borehole diameter or gage. Both of these occurrences generate undesirable increase in lateral forces on the cutter, which lower penetration rates and accelerate wear on the cutter bearing and subsequent bit failure.
One way to minimize cutter shell erosion is to provide small, flat-topped compacts in the heel surface of the cutter alternately positioned between heel inserts, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,815, Apr. 27, 1976, to Dysart. However, such flat-topped inserts do not inhibit the formation of rock ribs. The flat-topped inserts also permit the gage inserts to bear an undesirable proportion of the burden of maintaining minimum gage diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,242, Aug. 27, 1957, to Spengler, discloses gage shaving teeth alternately positioned between heel teeth, the shaving teeth having outer shaving surfaces in the same plane as the outer edges of the heel teeth to shave the sidewall of the borehole during drilling operation. The shaving teeth are preferably one-half the height of the heel teeth, and thus function essentially as part of the primary heel cutting structure. In the rounded condition, the shaving teeth conform to the corner of the borehole, reducing the unit load on the heel teeth and their ability to penetrate and disintegrate formation material. The shaving teeth disclosed by Spengler are generally fragile and thus subject to accelerated wear and rapid rounding, exerting the undesirable increased lateral forces on the cutter discussed above.
A need exists, therefore, for an earth-boring bit having an improved ability to maintain an efficient cutting geometry as the bit encounters both hard, high-strength, tough and abrasive formation materials and soft, low-strength formation materials and as the bit wears during drilling operation.